Someone Forgot To Tell Dorothy
by Lovely Anonymous
Summary: A lot of things happened at Shiz. A lot of things that nobody bothered to tell the little girl heading to see the Wizard, and possibly kill the Witch. Things like how Elphaba isn't really Wicked. Someone's gonna change that though. Fiyeraba and Gloq! On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Lovely Anonymous: I know I just started a Wicked fic, but this idea had been born first and is now bugging me with "Why didn't you post me first?" So I thought I'd post it, and see if I could handle them both. If not I'll take the least popular one down until I can handle it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: Um no. I don't own _Wicked _or _The Wizard of Oz_, even though that'd be awsome! I own the plot and the OC I threw in for fun. Thanks for asking.

Someone Forgot To Tell Dorothy

Chapter One

Dorothy Gale slept calmly in the new strange world. Her dog curled up next to her, and the Lion laid near her head. The two making a strange T. The Tin Man twitched in his sleep-like state as he lay near the fire. The Scarecrow lay farther away, his back to the fire. It was hard to determine if he was asleep or just laying there silently. The girl in the bushes took her chances with the Scarecrow being asleep and moved towards the girl and dog. The small dog awoke immediatley and began to growl. She hushed the canine with a scrap of meat. Afterwards, she began to try and wake Dorothy. Dorothy Gale proved to be a deeper sleeper than the girl gave her credit for, as it took almost ten minutes of shaking before she roused. The girl then realized her plan could have been thought out better as Dorothy prepared to scream.

"Hush Girlie, if your friends awaken we'll both be in trouble." She commanded before removing her hand from the girl's mouth. Dorothy blinked at the stranger.

"Why are you green? You don't look like the Witch!" The stranger rolled her eyes.

"I made Elphaba mad by cleaning the kitchen with her good broom. I'm not green you silly girl, it's paint. "

"Who's Elphaba?" Again, the stranger rolled her eyes.

"Arch-enemies this day. Not even bothering to learn each others names. Elphaba is the Witch you're after Girlie. Go figuire Miss Sparkaly Southen Hospitality Bubble Witch and the dim-wits in Munchkinland didn't tell you." Dorothy watched with wide eyes as the stranger plopped to the ground, wiping the green paint off of her face. When she caught the other girl's strange look she snarled. "What, it's a good way to hide when in the woods. Elphaba's anything but happy with me at the moment, and I don't want to be caught by the idiot Gale Force, either."

"Who are you?" Dorothy questioned, leaning closer and clutching Toto to her chest. The girl sighed, dropping her and away from her face.

"Call me...Fawn. It's easiest." Dorothy wanted to question what the girl meant by this, but didn't have the chance.

"Fawn, what are you doing here?" Fawn, stood and turned to look at the Scarecrow who stood also, watching her strangely.

"Fancy seeing you here." She greeted him. The Scarecrow's eyes narrowed as he looked from Fawn's green tintied hand and face, her gaurded look, and the wide awake Dorothy.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it to ya?" Fawn shot back, placing herr hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare."

"Why are you on this little trip anyways _Scarecrow_? To melt her?"

"You know water won't melt Elpaba."

"And so do you, so what's your genius excuse for being here, Brainless?"

"Fawn-"

"That pile of scrap metal won't tell the poor girl," Fawn jutted her head in the direction of the Tin Man, who was now awake and who turned his back on her with a huff. "And Mr. King-Of-The-World over there, was a cub and has no way of telling her." The Lion whimpered in his sleep at the mention of him. "so it's up to you or me. What's it gonna be ya old bag of straw."

"Fawn-" The Scarecrow tried again, but to no avail.

"Oh should the two of us try to call Miss Bubbly over here to kiss her boyfriend and tell the pleasent story of how she backstabbed her best friend? Oh wait. Her ego's too big. It'll get in the way."

"Don't talk of Galinda that-"

"I don't wanna hear it from you, ya bucket of bolts. You know Elphaba isn't wicked but you turned on her just like the rest of them." Fawn accused. Dorothy watched with wide, confused eyes as the three bickered. Finally Fawn turned to her, ignoring the protests behind her.

"Dorothy Gale of Kansas, I'm here to tell you the story of the Wicked Witch of The West, and ask you to kindly rethink your plan...of melting her." Fawn waved to the air beside her. Mist fell, a fog gathering in the air, before a picture began forming in the fog.

The picture was of multiple, beautiful, large, brick buildings. Surrounding them was a brick wall that closed with a wire gate. Off to the left side, surrounded by vines and plats and sign hung off of the wall.

SHIZ UNIVERSITY

Fawn watched as Dorothy, the Tin Man, and even the angry Scarecrow, became enchanted by the scene of students arriving to the school.

"Our story will begin here."

Lovely Anonymous:So, what do you think? How is it? I know it's just the first chapter, but I'm hoping no major things have been screwed up. I mean it is a fanfiction, but somethings you just can't change. Anyways, I hope to hear feed back, because I'm excited for this story but I won't continue without some support, because what's the point then? Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to check out any other stories I have done. I also take requests for stories, if you're looking for that one little things and just can't find it. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

LovelyAnonymous: Oh my God. I am so sorry for this unbelievable wait I've made you all go through. I am ashamed with myself and I surely did not deserve the reviews you all generously gave me on the first chapter but I am eternally grateful for them so thank you and I hope you forgive the long wait you have endured.

DegreeniFYgravity: I'm glad. Thank you for the warm welcome, I'm sure it is. :) I am sorry that this was not a soon update but I will try to fix that on the next chapter

ElphabaROCKS: I'm glad. I like Fawn too, I hope she's a hit with everyone

Diva4life: I'm overjoyed that you liked my fic and it caught your attention. That's what I try for. AS for grammar, I apologize for that. I usually type on my laptop which only has WordPad and so any grammar or spelling errors I have aren't caught and though I try to read over my work, I don't always catch things. I hope I can fix some of those problems with later chapters.

SunRise19: I hope you're feeling better. I got a bit sick myself which also added to my list of reasons why I wasn't writing. I felt horrible. Ah yes Fawn my little mystery girl. Everything will be revealed with time and I hate to give anything away so I hope you can read through the whole fic to find out. :) Well I hope I can continue writing to please all of my readers!

DuckInTheHat: I often feel like that which is why I'm so pleased at how well this fic turned out. Some may not think six reviews is much but for the first chapter I feel honored. I'm glad I could write something people enjoy. Haha, I like the title a bit myself. At first it seemed a little weird but it grew on my and it's one of my favorite titles that I've come up with.

xoxo: I'm glad. Well here is (finally) an update. :)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Relating to Wicked. I however own this fic and Fawn my sarcastic OC. :)

Someone Forgot To Tell Dorothy

Chapter Two

_The scene in the fog slowly came more into focus as the four watched it with heightened interest. A small figured draped in all black and carrying a large suit case came into view on the screen walking through the wire gate with some difficulty as the suit case was more than half her size. _"Elphaba!" The young woman draped in black looked up from her struggle with her large bag to see a short girl waving to her with unbridled enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes, pushing her large hat out of her face only to have it flop back in her eyes. With a huff she dropped her bag to the ground and adjusted the hat. Suddenly she was grasped in a tight embrace by the very girl who had been calling her name.

"Fawne you silly girl. How ever did you make it across the courtyard so quickly?" The other girl shifted her gaze to the side and Elphaba chided her between a short laugh. "Being a troublemaker as always." The brunette girl grinned.

"Why of course. What else I be?"

"Fabala, you need to be more patient. You know how difficult this is for your sister." A low voice interrupted the girls' reunion. Both girls subdued immensely as Frexpar and Nessarose Thropp joined them. "Fawne. How...nice to see you again." Frexpar greeted the brunette with a rude tone that explained how "nice" he found meeting up with his young niece was, looking down his nose at her.

"Frexpar, how wonderfully vomit-educing it is too see you again. I assume you are well as the Unnamed God has yet to strike you down." The girl replied with a never-faltering, glittering smile. Frexpar huffed but made no reply.

"Fabala I'm sure you will do well to take care of your sister and keep her away," he paused, looking disdainfully at his niece who smiled back innocently. "Away from bad company." Elphaba gave her father a grimacing smile.

"Of course Father. Come Nessa, let us find our rooms. Good-bye." She nodded farewell to her father and picked her suitcase up once again.

"Good-bye Father." Nessarose bade farewell as well before rolling herself towards her sister.

"Sayonara Frex, It's great to see you again." Fawn joked, pointing to her uncle, both hands in the shape of guns. Frexpar twitched.

"You two will be better to stay away from the rift-raft of this school." The Thropp girls' father warned. Nessarose nodded her agreement while Elphaba rolled her eyes and Fawn flipped their father the bird before skipping after her cousins.

3 3 3

"And who, pray tell, are _you_?" Elphaba sighed at the high voice that reached her ears upon entering her room.

"You're new roommate." She replied, slightly hostilely. After more than fifteen minutes of ridicule towards her sister, cousin, and herself, Elphaba was in no mood for more attitude. There was a 'humf' from behind her and then a door slammed. Elphaba assumed that meant her roommate had stormed into the bathroom to pout (based on her voice she didn't seem like much of a person Elphaba would speak with) and Elphaba happily took advantage of her now semi-alone time.

About an hour later, Elphaba had unpacked her things and was relaxing on her bed, reading a book when her room mate stormed out of the bathroom. Elphaba looked up, slightly bored. Her roommate, looked as she has expected based on her voice. Blonde curls, bright, thoughtless, empty blue eyes, tan, "button" nose, and all pink wardrobe. Lovely. There was a gasp from the blonde in the door way as her eyes widened and then narrowed in disgust.

"Oh my Oz. You're _green_."

Lovely Anonymous: Oh My Oz, that chapter should not have taken the week and a half it did to write. I sincerely apologize. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed. :]


	3. Chapter 3

LovelyAnonymous: So funny story...I was scrolling over my profile looking for something and when I saw this story I mixed up the updated and published dates and spazed out because I thought I had actually left you guys hanging since November and rushed (after church, my nephew's birthday party, cleaning, and homework ^_^'') to write another chapter. I'm glad that after looking at it a second time my last update actually was in February, which is still kind of a while ago since it was like February 9th, but anyways, I apologize for this long wait (again) and now that most of my major projects are done with (until after spring break when I'm getting like three or four new ones) I will try to update quicker but...well no promises. Sorry. :(

Disclaimer: Nooooooo, I don't own the wonderfulness that is Wicked.

DuckInTheHat: I know! It took forever! Haha, I'm glad. I love Fawne. xD Really? How funny. Sorry the update wasn't sooner. :( I'm still trying to update quicker but I get distracted easily and always seem to have things to do. xP

Shockheaded Peter's Sister: I'm glad. Yes, my computer (and my proof reading skills) kind of suck...I'm glad you think so. Hopefully you'll stay with us through the whole fic. ^_^

SailorSea: Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I want to put them in every once in a while so you will see more of them. ^_^ I'm sorry this update wasn't very quick :( I'll try harder next time. Thanks again.

Someone Forgot To Tell Dorothy

Chapter 3

The blonde Gilikinese girl stormed through the small dorm room in an angry and determined rage, yanking open the door and practically plowing over the small brunette outside the door who had one hand up to knock. The brunette looked back and forth between Elphaba who still sat, mostly unfazed, on the couch and the blonde who was storming down the hall.

"Hey Fabala...Any reason I was just practically ran over by a moving piece of bubble gum?" The brunette asked, practically skipping into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Miss Blondie just had a fit because she's sharing a room with an asparagus." Elphaba replied sourly. Despite how cold she was on the outside, you could see the pain in her eyes. Fawne chewed on her thumb nail for a few short seconds nervously before she hopped up, grabbing the green girl's arm and pulling her up with her.

"Come on Elphaba. You're much prettier than an asparagus." Fawne paused, scrunching up her nose. "You probably taste better than one too." Elphaba laughed despite herself.

"Why are you here anyways, Fawne? Why not bond with your new roommate?" Again, Fawne scrunched up her nose in a way that instead of making her look worse, made her seem almost more childish and made her slowly fading freckles stand out much more against her porcelain white skin. How Elphaba envied her cousin's perfect, _white_ perplection.

"My roommate is Miss Holy One Herself." It took Elphaba a few minutes to piece together what her cousin meant but when she understood, she couldn't help but laugh again.

"You're roommates with...Nessa?" Fawne glared at her cousin, pulling the green girl out of her dorm room.

"Don't remind me."

The girls walked down the steps of the building to the outside courtyards and they began to wander, looking at the campus fully. Elphaba could feel the harsh stares on the two girls and once again she felt the sharp stab of envy for her cousin. Not only was Fawne _not _green, but she was graceful in every way that Elphaba was not, and though she had a tomboyish personality she could easily pass as a perfect young lady. Elegance, grace, beauty. Though both girls received stares, Fawne's were of admiration and jealousy from other girls while Elphaba was just judged sharply and through it all, Fawne noticed none of the stares she received.

Galinda stormed through the halls of the main Shiz Building, looking for the Headmistress's office. She couldn't believe what had occurred. Who thought they could room her with such a...such a...a monstrosity? The girl, if you could even call her such, was _green_ for Lurline's sake, _green_! Reaching the office, the blonde burst through the door, not even bothering to knock.

"Ms. Morrible I-" Galinda froze in place. The office was completely empty. Completely empty save for a small cat like creature sitting on the headmistress's desk. The creature sat, looking directly at Galinda, watching her closely with large green eyes, the same shade as her new roommate's terrifying skin.

"Hello."

"Triggular. Look at that. It's the campus's own Winkie Prince." A blonde joked, slinging an arm over the very Winkie prince he spoke of. Fiyero Triggular laughed, punching his friend in the arm.

"Avaric you asshole, back off." In response his friend pulled away to blow a raspberry at his friend.

"So, I know you just got here Mr. Procrastinator but I've been checking out the campus and ooh, boy. We choose a good place for college." At his friend's raised eyebrow, Avaric elaborated. "There are some pretty swankified places around campus and the girls." Avaric nodded with a smirk, winking at his friend. Right as the blonde said such, two girls walked by the reuniting friends both with their heads in the clouds. Avaric whistled. "Speaking of which, look at her." Fiyero knew his friend was referring to the brunette who almost seemed out of place on the busy campus, but his eyes were trained on the green girl with her. Green, can you imagine such a color for skin? What captivated him, he couldn't say if his life depended on it but it wasn't until long after she disappeared into a throng of people that the prince pulled his gaze away from the emerald skinned beauty. Green.

LovelyAnonymous: Ooh, so, you're all seeing some more of the students getting used to Shiz before they start classes. Elphaba and Galinda are off to a rough start, there's some family jealousy going on between the girls, Something strange is up with Horrible Morrible, and Oo-Oo-Oo, Fiyero is transfixed by our lovely little Witch. What will happen to these crazy college students next? :) Keep watching for another update to find out. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
